


Teaching Love and Comfort

by Shadow_Phan_Da1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazingphil - Freeform, Comforting, Dan Howell - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Neko!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phan_Da1/pseuds/Shadow_Phan_Da1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a neko that Phil has taken in from the streets. Dan’s last owner had beaten and abused him, so Dan is reluctant, but Phil shows him that not everybody is going to be mean to him and hate him, some people love and care for him. Phil teaches Dan love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> FIC IS STILL IN PROGRESS...it's not even really on hiatus, my Microsoft Word just needs to be rebought because it's being stupid, but in the meantime go check out phanfic.tumblr.com and you can find thousands of other fics! It's updated daily as well!

Dan was born into a neko breeding farm. He never met his dad, and he only knew his mom until she was okay enough to be bred again. When Dan was only five he was sold to a man who seemed nice enough. Being a beautiful neko with shiny brown hair, ears and a tail to match, lovely tan skin, and big, innocent eyes, he sold for a very high price. His owner never forced anything onto him, and never beat him, that is until he turned fifteen and stopped doing what his owner wanted him to do.  
When Dan wouldn’t do what his owner wanted him to, he would beat Dan, and leave him in a small cage overnight. Eventually, his owner had enough of Dan’s rebellious attitude, and threw him out onto the streets. Dan had nowhere to go. He had never had a proper home, he had no family since he was born in a breeding farm, and he didn’t have any friends.  
Dan soon found himself wandering around London. He didn’t know where to go, and he feared that if he didn’t find someone to take him in, then he would starve to death. He was sleeping one night on a bus bench, when he felt someone lightly shaking him.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Dan heard someone say. Dan didn’t respond. It’s probably just someone who’s drunk and looking for a quick shag. Dan thought to himself. “Excuse me; I don’t know your name. Do you know your way home? Can I help you get there?” Relief and realization finally washed through Dan. He turned over onto his other side and then sat up. When he sat up, he came face to face with an extremely gorgeous man. He had black hair and bright eyes that Dan couldn’t decide if they were green or blue. His hair stood out beautifully against his shockingly pale skin.  
“I-I don’t have a home mister. My name’s Dan.” “Hi Dan, I’m Phil. You can come to my house for tonight, if that’s okay with you? I don’t want someone to hurt you, or even worse, rape you. A young, pretty neko, out on the streets by himself, you’re a common target.” “Thank you, I would like that very much. I haven’t slept in an actual house for days, but I just…I’m scared that you’re going to hurt me.” “Oh, I don’t blame you. You have a few bruises already, I mean, you can’t really just trust me, and I don’t expect you to. Hey, how’s about this, you can walk behind me, and then I can’t pull anything. All the doors in my house have locks on the inside, so if you feel uncomfortable, you can just go into another room and lock the door. You can even lock the door when you sleep. Would that work?”  
“Um,” Dan wasn’t sure what to say. “That could work, yeah. I just, can you promise me not to hurt me?” Dan knew that it was a little childish to get Phil to promise him something like that, but it made him feel a bit better. “Yeah, I promise not to hurt you, ever. Now how about we get you some food, a shower, and a nice comfy bed to sleep in, how does that sound?” Dan’s eyes immediately lit up at Phil’s words. “Yes please!” Phil chuckled a little, and then started to lead Dan to his house.


	2. Learning to Trust....a Little

When Dan first got to Phil’s apartment, he was amazed at how may little plushies, posters, and geeky things there was in the rooms. Phil had offered him food, so the first room that Phil brought him to was the kitchen. “Okay, so I have stuff to make pancakes, and I also have stuff to make tuna sandwiches, which would you like to eat?” Dan could tell that Phil was trying to be really polite, and not scare him, but Dan still didn’t feel entirely safe. “Um,” Dan paused thinking over which would be better, “I think I want pancakes, if it’s not too much trouble.” “Oh, it’s no trouble at all. Do you think you can take a shower while I make them? That way you don’t really have to sit and do nothing while you wait.” Phil asked. “I-I don’t really know. I know you said you wouldn’t hurt me, but what if you put something in them that will? My last owner wasn’t very nice, and he would put stuff in my food.” Dan said. “Oh, Dan! I would never do anything like that. You can even check my cabinets for anything that you think I’ll put in them that’ll make you sick or something.”   
‘If Phil’s offering to let me check his cabinets, then surely there’s nothing that he has, right?’ Dan thought to himself. “Okay, I guess I can go get a shower.” “I’ll show you where it is.” Phil led Dan to the shower, made sure he had a towel, and knew how to work the shower, and then left to go cook.  
~~~  
When Dan went back to the kitchen, Phil was a little confused. “Dan, why are you still in your clothes? I thought you took a shower.” “I did, but I didn’t have any extra clothes. My owner didn’t let me grab anything before he kicked me out.” Phil mentally slapped himself in the face. Why hadn’t he realized that Dan didn’t have a bag or any clothes with him? “Dan, I am so sorry. Here, I’ll go get you some of my pajamas, and then we can go out and buy you clothes tomorrow.” “Oh no, that’s not necessary, you’ve already done so much I don’t want to be a burden, besides, I was going to go back to the farm tomorrow and see if they would take me back. I could probably be useful for breeding. That’s all I’m really good for.”   
“Dan! Don’t you ever talk about yourself that way again! I’ve only known you for an hour, and I can already tell that you’re capable of a lot. You’re not a burden by any means, and if I thought you would be one I wouldn’t have taken you back here in the first place.” Phil said. Hearing someone talk like that about himself sort of made him feel sad, he didn’t want to disappoint Phil. “I’m sorry Phil, please forgive me.” “Oh, Dan,” Phil didn’t think there was a need for Dan to be sorry, “don’t be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just don’t like it when people feel bad about themselves. The pancakes are ready if you want some.” “Yes please!” Dan responded, going back to being childlike and excited. ‘How did someone like you see something in someone like me?’ Dan thought to himself.  
A little late Phil brought Dan to a bedroom, and told him that that was where he would sleep. After Phil made sure that Dan was comfy, and okay, he went into the living room and lay down on the couch, quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters are so short, but I promised that I would get this up by tomorrow, so I had to quickly write it. Thanks for reading, and I'm not sure when I'll post the next one, whenever I don't have homework I guess.


End file.
